yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
List of tallest buildings and structures in Croydon
This list of the tallest buildings and structures in Croydon ranks buildings and structures in the London Borough of Croydon, England by height. The borough of Croydon, a local government district of Greater London, has a population of 330,587. At its core is Croydon, a former market town, with interests in producing charcoal, tanned leather, and brewing. It was heavily bombed in the Second World War mainly because of its aerodrome Croydon Airport, leading to the destruction of some buildings. Most of the city's tallest buildings are office blocks constructed during the mid-20th century. However, since then many of these office blocks have become outdated, prompting a huge redevelopment programme for the town centre, called Croydon Vision 2020. The town has since witnessed a boom in the construction of high rise apartments, such as IYLO and Altitude 25, a former brownfield site. In contrast to the vast majority of London's tallest buildings, Croydon's high-rises were constructed in the 1960s and 70s as part of a project to create the South of England's largest office space outside of Central London. Some of the early high-rise buildings have subsequently been demolished themselves, such as Wettern House to allow for new skyscrapers to be constructed. The list includes the year of completion for completed buildings, the height in metres and feet, and the current usage of the building. Similar to cities across the globe, Croydon's tallest structures are mostly concentrated in a central business district, which has added to the fact that many tourists enjoy Croydon because its compact, especially those from far eastern countries including Japan. The tallest building in Croydon was until recently No. 1 Croydon (formerly the NLA Tower), a high-rise office block, which was completed in 1970 and retained the crown of Croydon's tallest building until 2009, when Altitude 25, a residential high-rise complex, was completed. No. 1 Croydon has 24 storeys and high and consists of the offices of AIG, Liberata, Pegasus and the Institute of Public Finance. It is still in "Britain's 100 tallest towers" list, The largest skyscraper proposed for the town is Wellesley Square which will stand at . The oldest structure listed is Croydon Parish Church. It was completed in 1876 but the first mention of a church on the site was in the Domesday Book of 1086. __TOC__ Tallest completed buildings while under construction in early 2008. Now completed it has become Croydon's tallest skyscraper.]] was the tallest building in Croydon for 38 years prior to the completion of Altitude 25]] ]] .]] /Croydon Gateway scheme is set to become Croydon's tallest tower]] The tallest completed buildings above , as of the end of 2010, in Croydon are listed below. Buildings that have been demolished are included in the list. Tallest structures The two tallest structures, as of the beginning of 2008, in Croydon are listed below. Structures which have been demolished are not included. A structure differs from a high-rise by its lack of floors and habitability. Tallest under construction, approved, and proposed buildings The tallest under construction, approved, or proposed buildings above or equal to , as of the beginning of 2013, in Croydon are listed below. Under construction Approved Proposed Timeline of tallest buildings and structures Croydon's skyline has been built up mostly since the mid-20th century. No. 1 Croydon held the title of tallest structure in Croydon for 38 years until Altitude 25 is built. Although by 2010 if all predictions in the timing of construction is correct, the Croydon Vocational Tower will take over the title only to be replaced by the Croydon Gateway Landmark Tower a year later. See also *List of tallest structures in the United Kingdom *List of tallest buildings and structures in London References External links *Emporis — Croydon Croydon * Croydon